


Reflections

by zeiitnot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mirror of Erised, whose perspective is it anyway?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeiitnot/pseuds/zeiitnot
Summary: Was the reflection real or no? What really is the desire in Skids' spark?





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [theoreticiian](https://theoreticiian.tumblr.com/post/174874971035/mirror-of-erised-friends).

In the mirror’s perfect world, Skids is surrounded by his friends - new friends, old friends. Friends he lost track of years ago, friends he’s only talked to a few times and still shared precious moments with in spite of that. There are smiles on everyone’s faces as he looks around at the crowd.

Nautica is close by, excitedly chatting with Brainstorm, Quark, and Perceptor, the three of them in their element, teaching each other. Swerve is laughing and telling jokes, smiling like Skids has never seen him smile before, so heartfelt and full of enthusiasm. Even Magnus is smiling, the jokes pulling unexpected, but hearty laughs from the serious ex-enforcer. 

On the other side, there’s Getaway, never having betrayed him or the others, and he’s showing off his escapology tricks, liberty blue optics bright with optimism and enthusiasm. Roller’s there with Damus, Trailbreaker, and Windcharger, catching up and talking of old times and Roller’s at ease with the outliers that he’d felt he could never hold a candle to before.

Skids smiles as Rodimus speaks over the crowd, declaring a mission accomplished and Skids knows it has nothing to do with the quest they’d all set off to take - it’s about something deeper than that, about family and finding home where you never expected to find it.

The mirror shows Skids and his friends all  _happy_ , full of life and love and excitement that none of them had known in so long. 

Senator Shockwave approaches Skids, putting a hand on his shoulder and tells Skids that he’s proud of him and Skids smiles up at his long lost mentor. The senator speaks and Skids gives a nod. The two of them walk away together in the mirror, joining the crowd -

\- and fading with the reflection until the room is empty once more.


End file.
